¿Te quedarías conmigo?
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "—Imagina que esta es la última noche de nuestras vidas… el fin del mundo —agregó Sasori mientras sus narices se encontraban—. Haz tu decisión sin arrepentimientos y contesta: ¿Te quedarás conmigo?"


¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, traté de convencerme que la presente historia no podía funcionar con el ItaSaso, pero simplemente, entre más lo pensaba, sentía que valía la pena intentarlo, así que aquí tenemos el resultado, jeje.

 _Naruto_ le pertenece a Kishimoto. Mi finalidad aquí es el mero entretenimiento y amor a mi pareja crack.

 **Advertencias:**

1) Capítulo con bastante OoC.

2) Está basado en una escena de la serie de la BBC: _Sherlock_ (Temporada 2). Y la historia original fue pensada y publicada en mi serie de one-shot para AkaMido ( _Timeless_ ), pero no pude evitar darle una versión al ItaSaso (mis más grandes disculpas, pero si sirve como defensa, no es un total plagio de mi propia publicación, porque vaya, no cada pareja tiene sus particularidades...).

Espero que ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, puedan perdonarme y disfrutarlo (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [ ¿TE QUEDARÍAS CONMIGO? ] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

« ¿Dónde está la esperanza en un mundo tan frío? […] Tu corazón está lleno de sueños rotos; sólo un recuerdo que se desvanece ».

RED, _Not alone._

 **.ͼͽ.**

—Los sentimientos —ronroneó Sasori con algo parecido a la dulzura—. Itachi, las emociones son _la carencia_ del ser humano. Son la gran debilidad de aquellos destinados a perder y romperse cual mondadientes al que golpeas con un martillo.

El Uchiha habría negado su propio nombre con tal de apartar la mirada de aquel rostro, cuya piel era un contraste de luz y sombras danzantes, producto del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, a tan poca distancia de ellos. Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que irrumpió entre ambos fue el crepitar de las llamas, haciendo sonar una música apacible en medio de aquel tormento.

Itachi hizo rechinar los dientes, molesto. Deslizó la mano izquierda a través de sus largos cabellos, tratando de ocultar la expresión de tristeza e intranquilidad. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que jamás podría engañar los ojos agudos del Akasuna y notó el corazón suspendiéndosele en un vacío, como si la mano de Dios lo hubiera arrancado de la Tierra y lanzado al espacio como una pelota de béisbol.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sasori? —Preguntó, obligándose a tragar el nudo en la garganta—. No siento nada especial por ti.

La sonrisa casi felina del taheño apareció inmediatamente, como si él hubiera dicho algo divertidísimo. Enseguida, el Akasuna buscó con su mano la que Itachi recién había dejado caer sobre el brasero de su sillón y atrapó su muñeca. El pelinegro lo observó con ojos muy abiertos mientras el titiritero aproximaba sus labios hasta sus dedos y los besaba delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo si presionaba demasiado fuerte.

Itachi contrajo el estómago en aras de mantener una expresión pétrea, aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Le resultaba doloroso que Sasori jugara así con él, tan despiadadamente; también lo enfurecía.

Alzó la barbilla y tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Sasori lo observó desde la posición que había adoptado nada más empezaron ese ridículo juego de "tira y afloja" que hacían desde hace meses. El resplandor en sus ojos color avellana, que en las sombras de la habitación lucían como el filo de dos cuchillos, le resultó casi imposible de sostener.

—Mírate —prorrumpió en un intento desesperado—: Realmente creíste que yo estaba interesado en ti. Qué patético.

—No intentes contradecirme —murmuró el Akasuna, aparentemente divertido—. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Y jamás me equivoco.

Diciendo eso, el pelirrojo empezó a dibujarle círculos en la cara interna del antebrazo. Cada vez que se completaba una de esas figuras, enviaba corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Todos los vellos se le erizaron con la misma intensidad que si hubiera recibido un apasionado beso de aquellos delgados y cálidos labios.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. No soy una de tus malditas marionetas para responder y actuar como te plazca.

— _My darling_ —dijo; las palabras envueltas en un perfecto francés que lo dejó casi sin respiración, a pesar de que no ignoraba el ligero matiz de burla que las teñía—. Hay una forma muy sencilla de evidenciar tu amor por mí.

En esta ocasión, Itachi perdió el color. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que su frente empezaba a sudar y la boca de su estómago hervía.

—¿La hay? —Su tono apareció estrangulado y débil. Notó la presión que ejercían los dedos del Akasuna en el lugar donde se tomaba el pulso e, inmediatamente después, se le descompuso el rostro.

—Ya lo entendiste, ¿verdad? —Habló en medio de una melodiosa risa, que debía ser lo más cercano al coro de un ángel—. Exacto: El ritmo de tus latidos aumenta, tienes las pupilas dilatadas y tus mejillas se ruborizan apenas te he tocado.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Sasori dejaba sus labios a tan sólo centímetros de los suyos. El magnetismo que le producía la mirada cambiante del taheño y la sensualidad que envolvía su voz, le provocaron un nuevo estremecimiento. Itachi observó el temblor de las pestañas del pelirrojo cuando lo soslayó una vez más. Tragó saliva y en un —fútil— intento por apartar sus ojos de la boca de Sasori, empezó a registrar las pecas casi invisibles en la blanquecina piel; se dijo a sí mismo que jamás, en rostro alguno, había encontrado tan atractivas esos diminutos puntos.

—Tú lo dijiste —añadió Sasori entonces en voz baja y ronca, prueba suficiente de que la cercanía también le estaba pasando la factura—: Lo nuestro es un progreso innegable. Tarde o temprano vamos a llegar a ese punto de no retorno y prefiero que no me haga esperar.

Itachi lo miró con tristeza. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, apartó la mano del taheño y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Deberías irte, Sasori. Hazlo antes de que Kisame vuelva.

La expresión del pelirrojo se endureció, aunque el rictus de sus labios era pura aflicción.

—No lo amas —replicó Sasori en un gruñido medio desesperado; notó su urgencia por hacerlo entender algo que, en realidad, sabía desde un principio y se negaba a admitir—. Itachi… yo estoy aquí, a tu lado, y eso te basta.

Itachi apartó la mirada.

—El beso de aquel entonces ya se ha desvanecido —murmuró y apretó los puños hasta herirse con las uñas pulcramente cortadas.

—Déjame refrescarlo —pidió con una nota de súplica que lo tomó desprevenido. Y supo que no lo detendría.

 _« Mi amor por él, los meses dolientes y torturadores de añoranza de él, la terrible e inconmovible necesidad humana de su presencia_ _[1]…_ ¿Por qué debiste ser tú, Sasori? _»._

Ignoraba cuándo se había empezado a inclinar hacia el Akasuna; no había marcha atrás. _La_ —absurda— promesa de amor que estuvo esperando por años, competía con la súplica silenciosa por la redención que bailaba en aquellos hermosos y magnéticos ojos. Itachi no sabía cómo reaccionar a la abrumadora sensación.

—Imagina que esta es la última noche de nuestras vidas… el fin del mundo —agregó Sasori mientras sus narices se encontraban—. Haz tu decisión sin arrepentimientos y contesta: ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Itachi cerró los ojos y lo besó en respuesta. Quería saborear la incertidumbre de Sasori, porque incluso cuando lo hubiera tratado de mostrar seguridad, el moreno fue capaz de notar que temblaba y suspiraba de alivio al unir sus labios y echarle los labios al cuello.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

[1] Anne Rice, _Lestat el vampiro._

* * *

Bueno, sólo me queda agradecer a quienes terminaron de leer y decirles que el rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
